


home is where the heartbreak is

by pumpkinspicedtheatre



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinspicedtheatre/pseuds/pumpkinspicedtheatre
Summary: jack kelly.ever so strong, ever so kind, and cocky and handsome and charming and considerate and daring. but what if he's tired of being that all the time?
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Kudos: 23





	home is where the heartbreak is

**Author's Note:**

> go follow my tumblr @daughter-of-athenaa teehee

It was quiet in the lodging house. For once. 

After all, it was a house that lodged almost 25-30 teenage boys at one time, so it was bound to be loud at many, if not all, hours of the day. Whether it was chatter from the boys, the sound of headlines or articles being read aloud, the soft murmur of compliments from one boy to another; there was always bound to be some noise.

But not tonight.

Now, normally, Jack liked being the last one awake. It was peaceful, and he had a chance to watch the stars and hear himself think. But tonight, something was off. His whole body was tense and shaky, and as he lies in the bunk by himself, he feels his mind start to wander. Not in the fun, Santa Fe, thinking about Davey, way. In the; no one loves him and he has to be strong for everyone because he's Jack freaking Kelly and he's not allowed to feel things because what if someone needs something or does something they need him to be strong- that sort of wander. 

And naturally, he starts to shake more. And then the tears start. They're slow at first, just a few here and there; but then it turns into a stream. All of the emotion that he had been bottling up for the past few months just came crashing down. About the strike, about Crutchie and the refuge and Davey; DAVEY. Always gotta be Davey, doesn't it? 

As Jack's breathing got progressively worse, it also got louder. From the bunk above Jack, Race groaned, leaning his head down and glancing at Jack. "Jackkk, wha-" He immediately stopped, quietly jumping down from his bunk and crawling into Jack's. "Heya, cowboy. Can I touch ya'se?" Jack shook his head, pushing Race away from him probably hard than intended. 

Race nodded, understanding and gently pulling on one of his (Albert's) shirts, walking as quietly as he could across the lodge to Davey's bunk. Normally, Davey would be sleeping closer to Jack; as close as possible, probably even in the same bed; but Les had been having really bad nightmares and Davey just wanted to make sure they didn't come back.

Race carefully stepped over the sleeping Les and shook Davey gently. "Dave. Dave. Ya boyfriend's freakin out." Davey almost immediately sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and getting up very quickly. "What happened? What is it? Did he have a nightmare? I knew I should've stopped reading him that horror book, oh go-" Race shushed him. "Hey, walkin mouth, shut up for once, will ya? I dunno what's wrong with him. Doesn't want anythin to do with me." "So you brought me over? You know him better than I do." "Yeah, but- shuddup and go comfort him."

Davey sighed, running a hand through his curls quickly before ever so gently sitting down on Jack's bunk while Race made his way over to Albert's. A quiet "Move over." "What do you wANT?" "Just lemme in and hold me." could be heard, and Davey chuckled softly before going back to the problem at hand. He looked at Jack for the first time and nearly broke right then and there. 

Through the faint streetlight illumination, you could see the teartracks lining his face, clearing off weeks worth of dirt and sweat. His eyes were puffy and red, and he was mumbling softly to himself. The thing that worried Davey the most was the rocking. Jack was rocking back and forth rather violently, and it really worried his poor boyfriend.

After taking a deep breath, Davey gently holds out a hand to Jack. "Hey, darling. Can I touch you?" Jack let out a soft noise before nodding ever so slightly. Davey immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy tightly, forcing him to stop rocking. Jack sobbed harder, whimpering softly as he did. "Shh, shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I gotcha, baby." He holds him like that for a few minutes, still letting him rock but not enough to hurt him; just gently. 

Jack's crying slowed down a bit but he started to hiccup, the sound muffled by Davey's flannel. "Deep breaths, sweetheart. Come on." He takes a few deep breaths as an example, and Jack takes one, long, shuddery breath, before trying to match Davey's.

So Davey just held him. They breathe together and he just held him there. He would whisper sweet little nothings every once in a while, but it was just them. Just them. And it was the only thing left that had ever and would ever feel like home to either of them. 

After about an hour, Jack finally lifts his head from Davey's chest, sniffling. "Hey." He said, and his voice was hoarse and slightly broken. "Hiya, baby." Davey keeps his voice soft and gentle, stroking Jack's cheek and pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. "I- I'm sorry." "Shh. Nothin to be sorry about, angel." Jack lets out a final shuddery breathe, followed by a soft yawn. "You tired?" Jack nods. Davey hums and lets go of Jack to lie down, but then pulls Jack back onto his chest. "Then let's sleep." "Gnight, Dave." "Gnight, my love." Jack's eyes fluttered shut, but not before the pair muttered an "I love you" in unison.

The next day, Les and Davey were selling, and Les stops his older brother for a second, looks up at him, and says, "Are you and Jack in love?"

Davey replied with a simple "Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> TY FOR READING KUDOS COMMENTS AND SHARES R GREATLY APPRECIATED SUPPORT UR LOCAL NEWSBOY OBSESSED LESBIAN


End file.
